Muffins
by Blondygirly98
Summary: Loki escapes from his imprisonment on Asgard, and unexpectedly turns up . . . in Tony's bedroom, where he comes close to killing Tony but Steve intervenes and Loki vanishes, leaving the Avengers puzzled. Spin-off sequel to Marvel's Avengers. Pairing: Tony/Loki, Tony/Steve
1. 3am Wake Up Call

**A/N This is the second time I've tried writing a FrostIron fanfic, but the first time I've actually posted one. I like the idea of Steve and Tony being in a (sort of) relationship and then Loki coming along and well, ruining it in his love quest for Tony's heart, but I'm not sure if my story will go that way, seeing how Steve's a catholic and I'm pretty sure they don't accept gays, which is wrong, but Steve is all for the good guys, so maybe I'll make an exception. If you came here hoping to read Tony/Loki and don't ship Steve in there, sorry, but I promise to try to make it more about FrostIron :)**

**Disclaimer: This is going to be a really long list, so I'm just going to say what I **_**do**_** own, and you can figure out the rest for yourself – I own my chapter titles and the plot. **

_**Chapter One – 3am Wake Up Call**_

To say that Tony Stark looks surprised to see a certain God of Mischief standing in his bedroom is an understatement. A serious understatement. The tall, pale and unnervingly amused God stands right by Tony's bed, his arms crossed, a devilish grin already forming on his thin lips. Tony is relieved at the evident absence of Loki's sceptre, but. But this is the, supposedly, imprisoned God who'd tried to take over the world, what was it? Three months ago.

Just because Loki doesn't have his sceptre present, doesn't mean he won't hurt him.

Tony has really only just recovered from the battering his pride had taken after being thrown through his own window, by the aforementioned God, and Tony isn't planning on _not_ holding a grudge against Loki, especially after the, you know, trying to take over the world situation. After Thor had taken the Tesseract and his brother back to Asgard, the Avengers had gone their separate ways, the Earth safe once more from emotionally screwed up Gods, so this is really one of the last things Tony Stark has been expecting.

'Jarvis,' Tony croaks, sitting up in bed with his eyes never leaving the God's.

'Yes sir?' Tony's robot butler asks in his computerised British accent.

'Please tell me someone put something in my drink last night, and this is just a hallucination.' Tony rubs the sleep away from his eyes. How long has Loki been standing there? Loki could have killed him in his sleep.

Because he obviously hasn't, Tony wonders what compelled Loki to make this unexpected visit at – Tony glances at his digital clock – ten past three in the morning, if he doesn't mean to kill him?

'Sorry sir, but you are not hallucinating.' Jarvis informs him helpfully. Loki just stands there, motionless and smirking at Tony.

'Well then, care to tell me why a certain "Trickster" has managed to bypass all our security and how long has he been watching me sleep for anyway?'

'Not very long, actually.' Loki cuts in with a slight chuckle before Jarvis can answer.

'What do you want, Loki?' Tony frowns.

'I don't suppose you'd believe that I popped in to present you with . . . muffins?'

'Muffins? At ten past three in the _morning_? Muffins from _you_?' Tony points out sceptically. 'Tell me what you're really here for, or get the hell out before I get Jarvis to contact the rest of the Avengers.' Loki's smirk fades, as a dark cloud seems to pass over his face.

'The rest of your little team are here?' Loki says, as if he tastes the words as they pass through his mouth and doesn't like what he tastes. And then he spits, '_Thor_ is here?'

'Thor, Cap, the assassins,' Tony shrugs. 'Banner's coming around in the morning, uh, at a reasonable time that is, so you're not going to want to stick around.' Loki is now frowning, and he doesn't look amused anymore.

Tony's wondering how he can turn the situation around, but he doesn't know how he can get the upper hand when Loki's standing right in front of him and Tony is in bed . . . well, not wearing his Iron Man armour.

'So . . . are you here to kill me or something?' Tony asks carefully. 'Or, you know, throw me through a window? Again? Because I think that might attract some attention from the others –'

'Silence, mortal.' Loki snaps. After a moment he adds, 'I came here for revenge.'

'Revenge? Um, wasn't that what the whole taking over Earth thing was about? Vengeance on your brother?' Tony points out, only to have Loki's hand around his throat in a tight grip.

'I despise your team,' Loki hisses, 'the Avengers. My defeat was shameful, and my imprisonment on Asgard was humiliating. And I am angered that Thor _dared_ put that mask over my mouth when he took both the Tesseract and I back to Asgard, as if I were a common _dog_ needing to be muzzled.' Loki leans in closer as his grip tightens. 'I do not _bite_.' Tony claws at Loki's hands, trying to pry them away from this throat.

'Uh, need to breath. Jarvis alert –,' Tony is cut off by Loki dragging him out of his bed and holding him up in a standing position in front of him.

'I did not kill you, man of _iron_, in your sleep because where is the fun in the victim not struggling?' Loki snarls maliciously. Tony can't talk now, let alone breathe, and as black dots cloud his vision, his door is suddenly flung open.

'Drop him!' It's Steve, not that Tony can see, with the fading vision due to passing out and all, but he can tell from Steve's commanding voice.

'Cap,' Tony tries to call, but he only manages to mouth the word. Suddenly, Loki releases Tony, who collapses on the floor, sucking in air with ragged breaths. He looks up and sees that Steve has pinned Loki against the wall.

The dots dancing in front of Tony's eyes all but disappear, but it's still dark in his room. 'Lights,' Tony calls, once he gets his breath back. At once, the room is lit up, casting light over Steve and Loki, and Tony who is kneeling on the floor. Loki laughs, and Tony can hardly say it sounds innocent.

Just as Steve opens his mouth to say something, Loki vanishes, leaving golden wisps of light in his place, and Steve slumps against the wall, falling through the golden wisps that fade quickly. He turns and looks down at Tony, who's clutching his throat, knowing he'll have a few red marks around his neck for a while.

Tony meets Steve's gaze and simultaneously, they note what the other is wearing. In Tony's case, he sees that Steve is wearing nothing but plain blue boxers, his golden, muscled chest on display. And in Steve's case, he sees that Tony is wearing . . . well, nothing, his everything on display. Steve quickly averts his eyes, even though Tony doesn't have anything that Steve hasn't seen before.

'You ok Stark?' Steve asks, but his question seems to be directed towards Tony's computer desk.

'I can breathe now, if that's what you mean.' Tony grunts as he stands up. 'Thanks for helping me.'

'Jarvis alerted me to your situation. And Tony?'

'Yeah?'

'Put some pants on.'


	2. Tony Is Wearing Pants

**A/N I'm sorry if you have anything against Tony Stark wearing pants, but please don't be too harsh on Steve making him put some on, ok? Steve is just trying to keep things as innocent as he can. And by Steve I mean me.**

**Claimer: I still own the chapter titles, oh and the chapter of this story, and uh . . . *hay bale rolls across the screen* I also own that hay bale. But the screen's all yours.**

_**Chapter Two – Tony Is Wearing Pants**_

The two assassins, the blonde God of Thunder, Bruce, Steve and Tony are seated around Tony's their conference table in Tony's their conference room in the Avenger's tower. Which used to be Tony's Stark tower. The team is silent, pondering over Loki's unexpected visit to Earth, and more specifically, Tony. Steve had woken them all up after Loki vanished this morning, thinking it was best if they were all aware that Loki could teleport into the Avenger's tower at any time, but really he just made them all cranky at being woken up so early, threat or no threat. Tony empathised, of course.

'I think that the best course of action would be to alert S.H.I.E.L.D,' Steve pipes up, sounding like he had made his mind up ages ago, but was only keeping quiet for so long so that everyone else had a chance to think.

'No, we should leave Fury out of this, at least until we know Loki's motive for harassing Tony like he did.' Bruce shakes his head while the others look to Tony.

'Harassment? More like stranglement.' Tony mumbles and then claps his hand together, making everyone jump. 'OK, so here's the plan; I'll get to work on something that will disable Loki from teleporting into the Avenger's tower, while the rest of you watch your backs and get on with your everyday lives.'

'Tony, that's not a plan. Not a very efficient one, anyway.' Natasha protests.

'Well, why don't you four,' Tony gestures to Natasha, Clint, Thor and Steve, 'start training up for a big battle against the God of Mischief, again, you know, just in case, and you,' Tony points at Banner, 'join me in my lab so we can work on a deteleportation device. Sound good?'

'Almost there.' Natasha nods. 'Clint or I can keep an eye out on the Avenger's tower, make sure Loki doesn't just walk in, while one of us can look around town, try to locate Loki if he is in fact in town.'

'Sure, and Jarvis?' Tony calls.

'Yes sir? Would you like me to alert you and the team when someone other than the Avengers and yourself, and Miss Potts of course, is present in the building or just outside?'

'Would you?' Tony asks.

'I'm on it, sir.' Jarvis's disembodied voice assures him.

'OK, so Steve and Thor, you two can hit the gym, and before you say anything, I'm not implying that you _need_ the workout, but you should probably get back in touch with all your moves and everything, for when Loki comes back, or if he sends someone to do his dirty work.' Tony instructs. 'And Banner, I was serious before. Meet me down in my lab?'

'Tony will be there in a minute.' Steve cuts in, giving Tony a meaningful glance, one that says, 'I need to talk to you in private'.

'Uh, yeah. And Jarvis please inform Pepper about Loki's visit this morning? Thanks.' Tony says with a last minute request for his robot-butler. The team departs, the assassins leaving the tower altogether while Thor heads to the training room and Bruce heads on down to Tony's lab. Eventually the only two people present in the room are Steve and Tony.

'So what's up, Cap?' Tony asks as Steve comes over to him and sits down next to him.

'Tony, how are you feeling? How's your throat?' Steve ignores Tony's question.

'Just a little sore,' Tony says dismissively, 'seriously, Cap, I'm fine.'

'Are you?' Steve studies Tony for a moment, taking in Tony's unbrushed hair and overall ruffled appearance. 'You don't look it.'

'Thanks, Cap.' Tony snorts.

'I'm just concerned. Loki almost killed you.' Steve points out. 'You can't blame a guy for being concerned.'

'And yet you're the _only_ guy who's concerned,' Tony observes, 'either the rest of 'em don't care about me, or you care a little more than any of them do?' Steve looks a bit sheepish at this, so Tony knows the latter is most likely correct.

Tony and Steve's friendship consists of playful banter, sometimes ending up as arguments and sometimes ending up with the two of them laughing their heads off. Either way, Tony thinks that the reason he's closer to Steve then any of the other Avengers is because they're like brothers, but maybe Tony thought wrong.

'If you ever get seriously hurt, Tony,' Steve says softly, 'I just . . . I've already lost everyone I ever loved after being frozen in ice, and the Avengers aren't just my team, they're my family.'

'Steve, I thought Catholics were against incest?' Tony jokes, the conversation getting too personal for his liking.

'You used to drive me insane, what with you and your big ego thinking you were some sort of superhero, but that was before you actually sacrificed yourself to save other people, so I guess I can now forgive you and your ego for thinking so highly of yourself. And I guess it's for that reason that you don't drive me insane anymore, and I guess that because we're so close now, like brothers, that's why I'm feeling . . . the way I do, about you.' Steve stares down at his hands resting on the table, instead of at Tony.

'So, wait. Steve, are you _coming_ _out_?'

'I . . .' Steve looks lost and manages out a small, 'I have conflicted feelings.' He clears his throat and adds, 'I think, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go join Thor now.' He stands up but so does Tony.

'Steve . . .' Tony says quietly. 'You know you can tell me anything.' He grips Steve's forearm gently. Steve eyes Tony's hand on his arm and reaches up his own hand and places it over Tony's. He gently rubs his thumb over the back of Tony's hand, almost wistfully, but then pulls Tony's hand off his arm with a sigh. Steve steps past him and leaves the room and a very confused Tony. It's then that Loki decides to show himself.


	3. Loki Pops In Take Two

**A/N Feeling a bit giddy with excitement right now, because this story is going exactly how I want it to (excellent) and that's an awesome feeling. My sincere *cough* apologies for any seemingly random parts to this next part. It's just, you know, the giddiness and all. Or could it just be a cover up for the fact that I'm actually crazy? No, it couldn't be . . . could it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear! Um, say, what are you doing with that strait jacket?**

_**Chapter Three – Loki Pops In Take Two**_

Loki seems to step out of thin air, no less than five metres from Tony, making him jump.

'Jesus! What are you _doing_ here?' Tony demands, backing away a few steps.

'Well, I was planning to have a chat with you, but I couldn't help eavesdropping on your little conference first.' Loki says nonchalantly. Does Loki mean the Avengers conference? If Loki just heard the Avengers plans, that would not be good.

'Conference? What are you talking about?' Tony decides to take the innocent approach.

'The little conference between you and the captain just now.' Loki rolls his eyes, impatient at Tony's slow understanding. 'I have to say, I thought you were more of a ladies-man.'

'Hey, not my fault I attract both.' Tony shrugs. Loki goes to take a step forward, but Tony quickly hisses, 'make any movement and I'll call Thor.'

'Going to sic your Avengers on me, are you?' Loki glares. 'And no need to be so wary, Stark. Like I said, I want to talk.'

'While you have your hand around my throat?' Tony shoots back.

'My sincere apologies about that.' Loki does a dramatic little bow. 'But before you misunderstand, I am not here to kill you.'

'Yeah? Well your 3am wake up call could have fooled me.' Tony crosses his arms over his middle and leans his hip against his chair.

'I wasn't going to kill you, Tony. You are a much too interesting mortal to dispose of. I was feeling angry, and I took it out on you. But if you had passed out I would have let you go, not killed you.' Loki smirks, 'you would be believing me right now if your little boyfriend hadn't interrupted us this morning.' Tony frowns at this but does not rise up to the bait. So Loki continues to push him.

'He got to you pretty quickly. Does he sleep in the room across from yours? Convenient, if either of you are feeling particularly . . . aroused.' Tony stares Loki in the eye and says, 'maybe you would like to join us then? Or would you be too busy hiding under an invisibility spell, watching from the corner of the room?'

'As I was saying, I hope we can put this mornings . . . mishap behind us. What do you say?' Loki holds out his hand.

'Deal.' Tony eyes Loki's outstretched hand but doesn't shake it. Loki lets his hand fall into place by his side, all the while watching Tony.

'Why did you escape Asgard only to come back here?' Tony suddenly thinks of this. 'As soon as Thor finds out, he's gonna ship your ass back to Asgard.'

'Ship?' Loki raises an eyebrow.

'I prefer that term to "transport your ass via magic rainbow back to Asgard". Answer the question.' Tony orders.

'Well, if you must know, I didn't _escape_ from my imprisonment on Asgard. I was kept there for three months while the Allfather and his court decided what punishment I should suffer for my heinous crimes. In the end, instead of torture or death, Odin decided to banish me to Midgard, and now Hemidall watches over me, and will alert Odin if I leave. I cannot shield myself from his eyes, nor can I stop him from hearing everything I say and everything that is said to me.'

'So, Heimdall is listening to this right now?' Is the only thing Tony asks.

'I should think so,' Loki admits through gritted teeth, 'my magic was depleted while I was in captivity on Asgard, but I've regained the ability to teleport, and also the ability to use an invisibility spell. Other than that, I am stuck here on a realm that is not my own, with hardly any protection in the way of magic. It is not a fitting place to be while . . .'

'What?'

'While the Chitari are after me.'

After a lengthy conversation with Loki, Tony now knows some important things:

Odin banished Loki to Earth, where Loki is extremely vulnerable because of his lack of magic

The Chitari are mad at Loki for not giving them the Tesseract, and now that he is not in Asgard, they are able to hunt him down.

Loki was safe for the three months he was imprisoned on Asgard, but now he is not, and the Chitari will come for him any week now.

Tony guesses that this is Loki's subtle way of asking Tony for help.

Tony has quite a dilemma. Does he tell the other Avengers about Loki and why he is back on Earth, or does he help Loki himself and keep him secret? Or does he get Thor to take him back to Asgard, or does he tell Fury and let S.H.I.E.L.D lock Loki up?

'Give me one reason why I should help you.' Tony says after he takes a moment to absorb everything Loki's just told him.

'Oh, Stark,' Loki chuckles, 'I am not asking for your help, I'm merely informing you of my situation.'

'You need my help.' Tony points out, 'and I could help you, because there will be things in it for me. But after everything? I'm not just going to let you reside here under our protection and pretend you're not . . . well, Loki.'

'I do not _want your help_. I need assistance with dealing with the Chitari, but that doesn't necessarily mean assistance from _you_.' Loki clarifies.

'And yet, here we are. So give me a good reason why I should offer you my assistance, regardless of you not wanting or needing it.' Loki smirks and seems to pluck something from thin air. Even though Loki doesn't have enough magic to pull wool over Heimdall's eyes, or defend himself against the Chitari, he can still do little things like what he just did. Loki stretches out his arm and lets the small, muffin-shaped brown choc-chipped object rest on his palm.

'I brought you a muffin.'


	4. Insert Witty Chapter Title Here

**A/N Thanks to those few people who like and are following my story, thankyou thankyou thankyou! It would be EVEN BETTER if I had a lot of reviews *hint hint*. Thanks to SirVacuumThe3rd for being my first reviwer!**

**Last week was my first week back at school, and yet I still had about two hours of homework every night, but now it's the weekend so I can continue working on my Muffins! The story, of course. I just wanted to say, if you like my FrostIron so far, you are going to FALL IN LOVE with MaverikFlame's Mortality series, and I also recommend Hella's Off The Record. Oh and you know the guy who plays Loki in Thor/The Avengers? Tom Hiddleston? Yeah, it's his 32****nd**** birthday today! Happy birthday Tom Hiddleston!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's totally unfair that I have no form of ownership over Tom Hiddleston. I'd settle for, like, a leg or half a toe or even a strand of hair I'm so obsessed. Oh, and I don't own the original characters in this story, they belong to Marvel.**

**On second thoughts, maybe not half a toe.**

_**Chapter Four – Insert Witty Chapter Title Here**_

Tony Stark stares at the muffin. And then at Loki. And then at the muffin.

'Are you trying to win me over,' Tony starts incredulously, 'with a muffin?'

'I thought it'd be . . . cute.' Loki gives a little shrug.

'Cute.' Tony echoes.

'Why must mortals impersonate others like _parrots _whenever they are confused? I have little patience to wait for the mortal mind to comprehend situations, so might I suggest you get a move on?' Loki snaps.

'Loki,' Tony ignores Loki's little rant and says, 'you were imprisoned on Asgard for what you did to Earth, or what you tried to do. You killed 80 people and we all assumed you'd be punished accordingly. So instead of doing whatever it is Odin does to criminals in magic rainbow land, he sent you to Earth, or rather, is keeping you here. How is that a punishment exactly?'

'You are insufferable, Tony, you really are.' Loki rolls his eyes. He puts the muffin down on the table next to them. 'What Odin usually does to "criminals" in _Asgard_, is slay their offspring and tie up the parents with their children's entrails. Now, _this _punishment is one that is letting me off lightly, considering other punishments I have been through in the past, if only the Chitari weren't after me. They are angered at their loss of the Tesseract, which I promised them along with ruling Midgard, so now _I_ have to pay for not keeping my promise. If Odin where to keep me on Asgard, I'd be perfectly safe from the Chitari, but a danger to the Asgardians. Odin might have just handed me over to the Chitari to save time and war, but as he evidently "cares" about me like I'm his actual son, which I am not,' Loki stresses through gritted teeth, 'he has sent me here, so I have a chance to save myself and also draw the Chitari's wrath away from Asgard.'

'Uh, he clearly doesn't remember what happened last time Earth suffered the Chitari's wrath.' Tony points out.

'Thor may care for you mortals and your little team, but _especially _for you mortals and your little team Odin cares not.'

'First it's Shakespeare in the park, and now Yoda.' Tony shakes his head and mutters under his breath. 'What is it with you Gods?'

'I didn't catch that last bit, Stark.' Loki growls.

'All I'm saying,' Tony draws a deep breath, 'if the Chitari are coming for you, and they can actually get to you now that you're without magic and helpless on Earth, then that's going to cause a mess, again, when they come for you. And I'd love to have the pleasure of kicking you off Earth, but Odin's just going to send you back, isn't he? Until the Chitari get you, or you somehow help yourself or redeem yourself or whatever.'

'And?' Loki raises an eyebrow.

'And I think it's in Earth's best interests to make sure the Chitari do not cause trouble for us again.'

'So that means you will defend me against the Chitari? I'm touched.' Loki says with his usual air of indifference.

'No, I'm not saying that. I personally think that the best course of action would be to kill you, and then the Chitari will have no reason to come to Earth looking for a fight.' Tony shakes his head.

'You know nothing, Stark. If you kill me, the Chitari will instead have vengeance on _you_. And you can't escape to another realm. You're even more trapped on this realm than I am. You can't get rid of me.' Loki insists.

'Don't be so sure.' Tony says slowly. 'Once Natasha or Bruce or any one of the other Avengers, any one of the members at S.H.I.E.L.D, find out that you are here on Earth with no way out, they won't hesitate to take advantage of that, if you know what I'm saying.'

'They won't,' Loki shakes his head defiantly. 'Because you will be keeping me a secret.'

'Will I?' It's Tony's turn to raise an eyebrow.

'Oh, you can tell your little boyfriend,' Loki waves dismissively, 'if you tell him not to harm me, no doubt he will listen.'

'I'm not so sure about that,' Tony protests.

'But I am.' Loki's gaze is suddenly hard and determined. 'You help me out, Stark, and I will forever be . . . in your . . . debt.' Tony raises his other eyebrow. The God of Mischief being in his debt? Tony could basically clap his hands with glee. Excellent.

'I see how I can work this to my advantage. I'm still holding a grudge against you for this morning, though.' Tony nods slowly.

'That's understandable. I'll leave you to your thoughts. Oh, and by the way, if you really wanted to keep me out, you wouldn't have your robot-butler pointedly not inform any of the other Avengers about my presence.' Loki smirks at Tony.

'Don't know what you're talking about.' Tony shrugs, wondering how the hell Loki knows that Tony specifically told Jarvis to not alert anyone else of Loki's visits after this mornings, unless of course, Tony is being strangled by said God. Tony is definitely not going to have a repeat of this morning.

'I'm a God, Tony, there's not much you can hide from me.' Loki tells him, before vanishing and leaving behind his signature golden wisps of light. Tony picks up the muffin, sniffs at it – maybe not the best idea, because who knows whether or not Loki bakes with chloroform? – and takes a bite, pondering about his situation. He decides to put it all aside for a moment, and goes down to his lab to find Bruce, the only thought in the front of his mind being, _this is one good muffin._

And then, _I hope this isn't drugged or poisoned._

**A/N Just a quick note, apologies if you find all talk and no action/play/whatever boring, but if you don't read this chapter, then things won't be so clear. Actually, why am I apologising? It's my story, if you find it boring, then that's your problem, because you're missing out on something great here :)**


	5. Pepper Potts

**A/N Here is chapter five! I wrote it like four days ago, so I'm sorry it's taken me that long to post it. Anyone who reviews will get TWO virtual cookies (we don't have real cookies, and we ran out of virtual muffins) and a bonus date with Loki, Tony or Steve (or Pepper, if you are a straight guy reading this) if you are one of the first ten reviewers! So far everyone gets cookies and dates because I only have three reviews :( last time I checked anyway. Oh, apologies for spelling it "Chitari" all this time instead of the proper spelling "Chitauri". In my defence, nobody pointed it out to me /: But if you didn't notice, that's ok; let's just forget that this ever happened . . . **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot etc. etc. but all original characters belong to Marvel etc. etc.  
**

_**Chapter 5 – Pepper Potts**_

Tony hears the clip-clop of Pepper's heels before he actually sees her.

'Good morning, Pepper.' Tony greets the woman as she enters the kitchen. He has his hands around a cup of coffee and had been staring out the window across from him, lost in thought.

It's the day after Loki's two appearances, and Tony is still unsure of what to do. He knows he can't put it off forever; he has to take action, whether or not that means telling the team.

'Good morning, Tony.' Pepper replies with a slight nod of her head.

'Hmm, no smiles this morning.' Tony observes. 'Something bothering you?' Pepper levels him with a look and then goes, 'yes actually, I'm bothered about Loki's visits and how none of you are letting Nick Fury know.'

'He doesn't need to know.' Tony says calmly, and takes a sip of his drink.

'Tony,' Pepper has that warning tone to her voice, 'if Loki can just pop in whenever he pleases, we'll all be in danger. He could have killed you yesterday –,'

'You sound like Steve,' Tony interrupts.

'And who's to know if he'll come back and finish the job?' Pepper continues without seeming to hear Tony. 'And sure, maybe he's not here to kill us off one by one, but if he gets his hands on confidential information, be it from the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D's or Stark Enterprise's database, he could take a lot of companies down, and cause disruption and chaos and . . . is any of this getting through to you? Do you understand what I'm trying to say here Tony?'

'_Yes,_ Peps, I understand.' Tony nods his head solemnly and then shrugs and finishes his coffee. Pepper breathes out heavily.

'Don't _Peps_ me, Tony. You're not being professional about this. Are you just going to let Loki do whatever he wants? He's a _villain;_ he's the _bad_ guy. You know, the one who brought over an alien army to take over Earth? He's probably planning to do something similar, this time more discreet so he actually succeeds –,'

'He's not.'

'Pardon?' Pepper frowns.

'He's not planning to take over the world.' Tony puts his cup in the sink.

'Tony, how do you know this?'

'Because he told me.' Tony says casually, leaning back on the counter. Pepper blinks a couple of times and then asks equably, 'and when did he tell you this, Tony?'

'Yesterday, after the Avengers and I had a little discussion about his first visit.' Well, Tony may as well get it off his chest.

'Tony, why did you wait until _now_ to tell someone about this? I am the first person you've told, aren't I? Yeah, I thought so! I can't believe you didn't think to inform anyone as soon as it happened! Is he here in the building right now? Do you even know where he is? Did he threaten you? What did he say to you, spit it out Tony!' Pepper explodes. Tony knows that the calmness before was the calm before the storm. And Tony knows this from experience. He steps away from the counter and sighs.

'Just, don't freak out, Pepper, ok?'

'_Don't_ freak out?' Pepper cuts in, her eyes narrowing. '_Tony –,'_

'Yes, yes I know I'm an idiot!' Tony throws up his hands. 'But from what I can tell, Loki has no intention of taking over Earth. He has problems right now, so he has more important things to think about.'

'Things like what?' Pepper queries, sounding suspicious.

Tony repeats everything Loki told him yesterday. Pepper's response is loud.

'What's with all the commotion?' Steve strolls into the kitchen and then spots Tony. Steve hurriedly shifts his gaze to Pepper. 'What did he do this time?' Pepper repeats everything Tony just told her. Steve's response is loud. Tony momentarily wonders who is going to walk in next.

'Steve, it's not as bad as you think.' Tony tries to calm him down.

'Of course not, Tony, it's even worse! We're stuck, aren't we? We can't help him, he's the enemy! But if we don't hide him then the Chitauri are going to destroy everything in their path to get to him. Ugh!' That last bit is Steve groaning in frustration and looking around the kitchen, Tony suspects he's looking for something to hit someone with, probably Tony.

'Calm down, Steve.' Pepper gently rests her hand on his shoulder. It's like she has a soothing affect on him, because he sighs and seems to let go of his anger. 'We can't solve this if our actions are being controlled by anger and frustration at certain people.' Pepper shoots a look at Tony, who gives her a look back that says, 'what did I do?' Pepper then glances at her watch, and seeing that the time reads 10:12am, she says, 'I have a meeting in forty minutes. Don't make any rash decisions while I'm gone.' This last bit is directed at Tony.

'See you later, Pepper.' Steve calls as she exists the kitchen. And then Steve turns to Tony.

'So, I guess it would be pointless to ask you what you think we should do.' Tony says after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

'Why would you think that?' Steve basically growls. Tony almost calls for Pepper to come back in.

'Your solution will probably involve handing Loki over to the Chitauri, after using me as your punching bag.' Tony says.

'That's not going to happen, because like Pepper said, we shouldn't act on our anger.' Steve shakes his head.

'True, and me pissing you off is probably turning you on right now, am I right?' Tony asks cheekily.

'You have no idea what turns me on, Tony.' Steve rolls his eyes but Tony sees a hint of a reluctant grin on his face.

'Is that a challenge?' Tony shoots back. Wait, they're flirting now? And Tony can't exactly say he's not enjoying it. Steve opens his mouth, thinks better of whatever he was going to say and then shakes his head and says instead, 'stop . . . doing that.'

'Doing what,' Tony slowly sidles up to him, 'captain?'

'That! Right there! Trying to flirt with me and woo me, Stark. I can't . . . we can't do this.' It's more of a question.

'Yes we can Steve. I mean, you meant what you said yesterday, right? You like me. Admit it.' Tony can't help teasing Steve with all of this.

'I . . .' Steve shakes his head yet again. 'I can't do this. The way I was raised . . . I'm religious Tony.'

'Oh, so that's what your hesitation is all about. Steve, it's the twenty-first century, gays are generally accepted and even if you meet a few homophobic people, you shouldn't let them get in the way of loving someone of your own gender.' Tony tells him and then adds with a shrug, 'as long as you're both of the same species.'

'I'm not _against_ homosexuality, I just need to get used to all of this . . . openness, for want of a better word. Besides, we have more important things to worry about.' Steve's voice has gone hard and low, as he stares straight past Tony.

'What?' Tony turns and follows Steve's gaze. 'Oh.'

'Oh, don't let me interrupt.' Loki smirks. Loki, who has suddenly appeared in the kitchen a metre behind them. He then goes on to say, 'I want to see where this goes. I think I'm starting to, what's the word those adolescent girls use? Oh right, I think I'm starting to ship you two together.' Steve replies by pushing past Tony and smashing his fist into Loki's face.

**A/N Ooh, Loki's getting in touch with his inner fangirl here . . . um, scratch that because that makes Loki sound like a paedophile. But you know, nobody's really against that *ahem* Hey, I'm just saying what we're all thinking, which is that Lokilovers would love it if Loki kidnapped them . . . or maybe I'm just speaking for myself here. (Although I doubt it).**


	6. Jealousy

**A/N**** Hmmm I'm not so sure that FrostIron is more important than my science homework, but you know, this HEAT. It was about thirty degrees Celsius – what is that, like 100 degrees Fahrenheit? – When I stepped outside this morning at eight o'clock. So it wasn't surprising when the temperature reached forty degrees later on. I live in WA, what can I say? (Rhyme not intended). If it were only like twenty degrees right now, I'd take it as a sign that the world is ending, which would be a shame because the world is where I keep all my stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Erfgefjnkdsnfm (me face-planting my laptop because I lost consciousness due to this HEAT, but I'm all good now).**

**P.S (you can totally do a P.S on fanfiction): ****I'm going to be posting some short stories that are just cute valentine's poems from one avenger to another (this includes Agent Coulson and Loki) so please check them out and review :)**

_**Chapter six – Jealousy**_

Loki stumbles backwards, a momentary look of surprise and pain on his face before his lips pull back in a snarl and his hands glow green with magic.

'Whoa! Whoa.' Tony steps in between Steve and Loki with his hands up in a surrender gesture. 'Loki, put the magic down.' Loki's narrowed eyes shift from Steve to Tony.

'Get out of the way, Stark.' Loki growls, blood starting to drip from his nose, which Steve probably broke.

'Loki, just _chill out_.' Tony tells him slowly. 'What Steve did was wrong and –.'

'Hardly uncalled for though,' Steve adds with a snort. Loki goes back to glaring at him.

'But be the bigger man for once, and do the right thing and just leave it.'

'I am a _god_,' Loki starts. 'And I will _not_ be bullied by –,'

'_Yes,_ Loki, we've all heard that before.' Tony resists the urge to roll his eyes. 'Before you continue on with your villain monologue, let me just say that one movement from you and Jarvis will alert the rest of the Avengers. Won't you, Jarvis?'

'Yes sir, and if I do, they'll be there in seconds.' Jarvis replies informatively.

'Right. You heard Jarvis. Back down, Loki.' Steve orders.

'Fine.' Loki raises his chin and stares coldly at Steve before the green glow around his hands vanishes. He wipes his nose with the back of his sleeve, and then adds, 'I know you threw that punch out of jealousy, Rogers. You were having a moment with Tony. And I come along and steal Tony's attention from you.'

'You know, I'm starting to think that Steve had the right idea with the whole punching thing.' Tony frowns. 'Just leave Steve alone. And what are you doing here anyway?'

'Sometimes it amazes me why mortals view you as a "genius".' Loki rolls his eyes. 'I'm here to listen to your consideration about my . . . situation.'

'Maybe I haven't made my mind up yet.' Tony crosses his arms.

'No, actually, we have.' Steve cuts in. Loki slowly frowns.

'The American boy knows? You told him? And here I was thinking that you don't play well with others.'

'How did you . . . have you been hacking into the Avenger's files?' Steve demands. Tony takes offense at that and snorts.

'Oh, I need not a file to tell me what I can see with my own eyes, Rogers. You could say I have Stark all figured out.' Loki gives a little smirk at how Tony uncomfortably shifts to lean on his other leg.

'Anyway, our answer is that we kick your ass and then have Thor take you back to Asgard.' Steve tells him firmly.

'No, Steve.' Tony shakes his head. 'The Chitauri are going to be after him until they get him, remember?'

'Yes, I do.' Steve agrees somewhat reluctantly and then gives Loki a look. 'And we can't kill him either.'

'Shame.' Loki says with a straight face.

'We should help him.' Tony turns to Steve. 'Keep him hidden here so the Chitauri believe he's somewhere else.'

'That's a nice idea, and all but –,' Steve catches sight of Loki watching them. 'Could you, you know, give us some space?'

'Gladly.' Loki vanishes and then reappears at the other side of the room. Steve just gives him a glare and then turns back to Tony.

They remain deep in conversation for about two minutes, making wild hand gestures and occasionally glancing at Loki, who just smirks. He knows that these mortals will help him. The disadvantage to being the good guy is that you have to help anyone in need, even if said needy person is the bad guy. Finally, Tony and Steve stop talking and motion for Loki to come over. Loki, who is standing with his arms crosses over his middle, smoothly teleports in front of them and goes, 'well?'

'We are going to hide you, probably at my house, and while we keep you hidden from the Chitauri, you must remain discreet at all times, and you must be on your best behaviour. Scratch that, because I don't think you even know what that means. Don't kill anyone, don't blow up anything, don't break anything and no magic.' Tony recites. 'Pepper also knows what you told me yesterday, so we're going to have to let her in on what we're doing. Let's call it, Operation Oddball.' Loki raises an eyebrow but otherwise doesn't refuse or argue.

'So do you agree or what?' Steve asks impatiently. It's true that he's already sick of this skinny weirdo dressed up in green and black leather attire. And besides, what with "Operation Oddball" in action, when will Steve get a chance to properly talk with Tony? Although, that _would_ give him time to straighten out his emotions and figure out his feelings before he says – or does – something that he might regret.

'I'm going to look forward to . . . working with you two.' Loki looks at them both appreciatively. His eyes pointedly linger on Tony for longer. Steve has to do some deep breathing to relax himself.

'We'll take that as a yes.' He says, instead of saying what he _really_ wants to say. Or do, for that matter. Loki casually steps toward them and places a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony instantly becomes wary and uncomfortable, but it's Steve who wants to rip Loki's hand off Tony and then defenestrate the God of Mischief.

'You have nothing to worry about.' Loki says to Tony, and then he turns to Steve and Steve realises that even though Loki is taller than Tony, most of them are, they come up to about the same level. Loki whispers in Steve's ear, 'I'll be on my . . . best behaviour.' Steve feels goosebumps spreading across his body. Loki steps back and says to them both, 'I'll be at Tony's place of residence. I hope to see you there soon.' Whether or not Loki means both of them becomes clear when Loki reaches out a hand and strokes the outline of Tony's arc reactor through Tony's shirt. He catches Steve's eye and grins. And then he disappears. Both men stand staring across the room, not really focusing on anything, until Tony says, 'I feel violated.' And then, 'do you feel violated, Cap?'

'I feel . . . that this is a bad idea.' Steve tells him truthfully.

'Hate to point it out, but this is actually the best idea we've got.' Tony shrugs. And then shivers. 'I can still feel his hands on me. I'm going to go take the Iron Man suit for a spin. Talk more later on this, ok Cap?'

'Yeah, stay safe, Tony.' Steve replies, the words slipping out of his mouth before he realises. He catches himself and says, 'Um,'

'I'll be fine Steve. And if I get hurt, I give you permission to be a knight in shining armour and come rescue me.' Tony gives him a wink and then turns and heads out the door. He suddenly calls back, 'wait, scratch that. _I'm_ the knight in shining armour. Whatever. Love ya, Cap!' Steve turns around in surprise, but it registers that Tony is just messing with him.

'You too, Tony.' Steve whispers softly, but his words are audible for Loki, who merely threw an invisibility spell over himself instead of actually teleporting. Loki frowns at this, out of jealousy or confusion or frustration he cannot tell. He then teleports for real, not that it makes much of a difference to Steve, who thinks that he was alone once Tony left, but Steve got the goosebumps when he thought that someone was watching him. Now he turns slightly, but of course there's nobody there. Steve is alone. And he doesn't know if that's such a good thing.


	7. Love Hate Relationships

**A/N Been a while since I worked on this story (a week or two maybe?) because I've just had other ideas slamming into my mind at random times and they won't loosen their grip on my brain until I write them down. Which is why my stories don't often get finished. **_**But **_**I'm going to complete this story if it kills me! Hopefully it won't because I have other stories to finish as well.**

**Disclaimer: You know, disclaimers are bo-ring. I'm going to quote a quote here instead.**

**Quote: When life gives you lemons, make tomato soup and sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it.**

_**Chapter Seven – Love Hate Relationships**_

Loki teleports into Tony's house. Or "mansion" as these mortals calls it. Something drips off Loki's chin and his fingers fly to it and come away red. Oh right. Steve gave Loki a blood nose. Loki fixes his nose in two seconds with his magic. He looks around the spacious room he teleported into – Tony's "living room". What a silly name for a room. _These mortals_, Loki shakes his head. He suddenly frowns as he remembers Steve's last words to Tony, although Loki was the only person to hear them. Steve's genuine "you too, Tony" to Tony's joking "love you, cap" angers Loki.

Honestly, Loki gets peeved off when mortals fall in love with other mortals, rather than him, a God. Are these mortals blind? Steve could have Loki, Steve could have a _God_ – or rather Loki can have any mortal he wants – and yet he chooses an arrogant, self-destructive mortal. And yes, Loki _has_ read S.H.I.E.L.D's file on the Avengers, of course. But what these mortals don't know won't hurt them . . . too much.

And another thing that drives Loki crazy is Steve's sick puppy love thing for Tony, while Tony is a man and goes around sleeping with different women on a weekly basis, it seems. Loki can see that Steve suffers from an unrequited love and it frustrates him that he's sure Steve knows Tony doesn't return his feelings, and yet he pines away for him anyway.

'Sir,Tony will be with you shortly.' The voice makes Loki look around the room in confusion; until he remembers that Tony's robot butler operates in both the Avenger's tower and Tony's house. Jarvis. Mortals really are all over the place when it comes to naming things.

Loki takes a seat on Tony's sofa, and then lies back against the armrest with his legs basically covering the other three seats.

'Jarvis, tell me about Stark. Is he still in love with that mortal woman, Pepper Potts?' Loki asks, half as a test to see if Jarvis will actually tell him anything, and half because it's a genuine question.

'That's classified information, sir.' Jarvis tells him.

'That's code for you don't know, isn't it?' Loki guesses.

'Mr Stark doesn't tell me everything, but I would say things are over between them. What are you planning to do with that information, sir?' Jarvis asks suspiciously, or seems to, as his voice always seems to remain optimistic.

'Curiosity got the best of me, is all.' Loki replies dismissively.

'You know what they say, sir, curiosity killed the cat.'

'Stupidity killed the cat, actually. Curiosity was merely framed to teach people to mind their own business.'

'Very good, sir. The usual response is "satisfaction brought it back".' Jarvis compliments.

'I pride myself in being unusual. Tell me more about Stark. Does he have feelings for Steve?'

'I can't say, sir, but I do know, as do you I'm certain, that Mr Stark is aware of Steve's feelings toward him. I personally think that Steve is good for Mr Stark, regardless of the fact that they are both male, and reproduction would be impossible.' Loki laughs at this and says, 'I'm sure reproduction is the last thing on their minds.'

It's as Loki says this that Tony's front door opens. Loki looks over, somewhat eagerly, expecting Tony but instead seeing his assistant, Pepper Potts. She spots him and jumps a little.

'What are you doing here?' Obviously Loki's casual position on Tony's sofa has made him less threatening in Pepper's eyes. Otherwise she'd probably be telling Jarvis to alert the Avengers.

'Waiting for Tony.' Loki tells her simply.

'Jarvis?' Pepper narrows her eyes at Loki.

'Tony has decided to let Loki reside here to protect him. Tony will be here shortly and explain it all to you.'

'Oh, he better.' Pepper gives Loki a look before she shuts the door behind her and walks pass Loki into the kitchen and puts her handbag and keys on the kitchen bench. She comes out of the kitchen and sits down on the sofa opposite Loki.

'You don't have any ulterior motives for being here, do you?' Pepper queries.

'If I did, you'd be one of the last people to know about it.' Loki replies as if he had said, 'yes, I agree, the weather is nice today.'

'You're not going to kill Tony are you?' Pepper bursts out.

'Why would I do that? I need protection from the Chitauri, and Tony has offered me that protection. I am not going to sabotage that and murder all those who wish to simply help me. I may be the "villain" in your eyes but I do have morals.'

'Morals? You?' Pepper scoffs. She leans forward and hisses, 'stay away from Tony. And I don't mean you can't be in the same room together, I mean stay out of his mind. Don't mess with him. Or you'll be hearing from me.'

'I'll be hearing what from you?' Loki raises an eyebrow, undeterred by Pepper's threat.

'You –,' Pepper obviously wasn't expecting that question. 'I'm not above telling on you. To Thor.' Loki just watches her. 'To S.H.I.E.L.D,' she blackmails.

'S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't scare me, miss Potts.' Loki shakes his head. 'You had me at Thor. If he knows about my predicament, he'll only get in the way. With his thoughts and emotions and his "help". He'll only make things worse for me. And if the other Avengers find out, it won't be long before he will. So how about this, you keep your mouth shut or I'll rip it from your face. I think that's fair enough, don't you?' Pepper looks at him in slight shock, but she relaxes her face muscles and tries to remain expressionless.

'If I do tell Thor about you, then you won't have time to deal with me. Because you'll be dealing with Thor and the Avengers.' Pepper points out.

'It is not wise to try me, Pepper.' Loki warns. 'I'd hate to see your pretty little face clawed to shreds and your eyes scratched out.'

The front door opens a minute into Pepper's icy glare at Loki.

'Honey I'm home,' Tony calls, and then spots Loki and Pepper and knows it can't be good. 'Oh whoops, wrong house, my mistake.'

'Tony. Get over here now.' Pepper orders, her eyes not moving from Loki's. Tony trudges into the room wearing his Iron Man suit. His faceplate has been lifted though, so Loki can detect the discomfort in Tony's expression.

'Pepper, I can explain.' He starts. Pepper looks sharply at him when he doesn't continue.

'And?'

'And I will, I just have to get out of this suit and maybe install aircon in it or something, because it is stinking hot in here.' Tony heads toward the stairs that lead down into his lab, with Pepper calling after him.

'Tony! Get back here right now!'

'I was kidding about the aircon! Play nice with Loki while I'm gone ok?' Tony stops and turns back to grin at Pepper. Her face is flustered with frustration.

'Why don't you tell _him_ that!'

'Loki's harmless, Pepper.' Tony tells her with a mock dismissive tone.

'But he said –,'

'Did he touch you?'

'No but he –,'

'Then just ignore him, even if he looks at you funny.'

'But –,' Tony disappears down the stairs. Pepper slumps back in her seat, defeated. Then she remembers about her posture and sits up straight again. One glance at Loki tells her that he is amused.

'What are you smirking at?' She snaps.

'Oh, I'm sorry, am I looking at you funny?' Loki grins.

'Men!' Pepper rolls her eyes, stands up and then stomps out of the room. Only it's a dainty sort of stomp, because this is Pepper we're talking about. Loki just chuckles and then glances curiously over his shoulder toward the stairs Tony had gone down. He probably shouldn't, but Loki gets up and follows Tony down into his lab.


	8. There Are Two Sides To Every Coin

**A/N Just realised that for the first maybe four chapters, I've implied that Tony lives at the Avenger's tower with the others, and now I'm implying he lives in his own house. If anyone has noticed this, I guess you could say the reason Tony was staying at the Avenger's tower for the first few chapters was because he was just sleeping over or something. It used to be his personal tower but now he's let the Avengers stay there whenever they want, which is most of the time. And Tony and Pepper live at Tony's house, like housemates, nothing more. Sorry for the confusion but at first I was planning for them all to live in the Avenger's tower, but then that would make hiding Loki difficult, so I had to have somewhere for Loki to be hidden. Again, sorry for the confusion, especially if you didn't even notice my little slip-up.**

**Quote: I used up all my sick days at work so I'm calling in dead.**

_**Chapter Eight – There Are Two Sides To Every Coin**_

Tony has just removed his suit when he's aware of someone behind him. Like, right behind him. Tony's not sure at first but when their breath hits the back of his neck, he stiffens. He turns slightly and catches a glimpse of black and green leather. But you can't exactly say he breathes a sigh of relief.

'Loki! Don't sneak up on me like that!' Tony scolds, turning around to fully face the God.

'I'm sorry, but I wasn't sneaking up on you.' Loki grins.

Tony just rolls his eyes. Loki's eyes scan the room and then fixate on Tony.

'So where is this deteleportation device you and the monster are working on?'

'Of course you were listening that day.' Tony mutters. 'It's not here, and please don't refer to Dr. Banner as "the monster". He's a great guy. With just a few anger issues.'

'Are you still working on it?' Loki asks curiously.

'Yes, well, if I suddenly say we don't need to, then they'll get suspicious. And besides, I don't want you in the Avenger's tower, so even if you try to sneak out, you won't be able to teleport inside the tower or in a ten metre radius around it.' Tony informs him.

'Don't worry Stark, I know where I'm not wanted.' This comes out a little harshly as Loki thinks about Asgard. And Jotunheim. Oh, and Midgard.

Tony is probably thinking something along the same lines as he just watches him with a sort of sad look. Eventually he puts his hands on the God's shoulders and says, 'I don't want you in the Avengers tower for safety and confidential reasons. But I _do_ want you here, ok? If you weren't welcome here, Steve would have taken over and locked you up in a padded cell. So you not being locked up is a clear sign that you are wanted here.' Loki just blinks at the mortal in surprise.

And then he frowns and gently pushes Tony's arms away.

'I know you are just trying to make me feel better, but you don't really _want_ me here. You _need_ me here. You only _want_ me kept here so I don't hurt anyone or damage anything because you _need_ to keep the lower mortals safe.' Loki corrects.

'Well of course I need to keep you off the streets. You've made a bad reputation for yourself that time you and the Chitauri declared war on Earth and you killed almost one hundred innocent people!' Tony's voice is raised to almost a shout.

'See? I'm not wanted anywhere. You're just trying to put on a brave face for Steve and Pepper, but really, you can't stand the fact that I'm going to be living here and can sabotage everything and kill you in your sleep if I wanted to.' Loki turns to leave the room, but Tony grabs him by the arm and Loki faces him angrily.

'_You_ are the one putting on a brave face! You can't fathom the fact that people might actually want to help you. You won't let yourself believe that we might be helping you for other reasons than if we don't, the Chitauri will come to Earth and things will be like last time. Humans can feel empathy and sympathy, which are things you have probably forced yourself to stop feeling because you are too busy playing the victim. You're also putting on a brave face to keep up the act of the "bad guy" –,'

'Because that's what people expect of me!' Loki yells.

'Not Thor! Never Thor. He's never considered you a bad person. We've insulted you, and he's defended you. We wanted you locked up in Asgard, and all Thor wanted was for you to go home with him. He's ashamed of how he used to steal all the glory and left you in his shadow. He just wants his brother back. Do you remember that?' Tony's voice is now softer. 'There used to be a time when you loved Thor and you were a good person. You still can be! The only people who expect you to have some evil motive are the people you have hurt, the people who have only seen one side of you.'

'Thor is not my brother.' Loki glares after a moment.

'But he is! You two were raised together. Neither of you know any other life. Laufey is your biological dad, sure, and he's a jerk, but so are lots of people's dads.' Tony insists, thinking momentarily of his own. 'And you have Odin, who knows you can also be a jerk, but he loves you all the same and he just isn't the best parent so he never seems to show it. And what about your mother? Frigga? She's been the only mother you've ever known, and you two genuinely love each other. Gods are not perfect, Loki, try to accept that next time you get caught up in those "Gods are better than mortals so the mortals must kneel" thoughts.' Tony squeezes Loki's arm but reassuringly, not painfully. Loki just looks at him. Tony's not sure if Loki's going to burst out in tears – probably not, because he'll still have that bad guy façade going despite what Tony said – or beat Tony up or just leave or what.

'Loki, if you feel like crying, go ahead.' Tony let's his arm fall to his side and then he shrugs sort of uncomfortably. 'And if you need a hug . . .' this makes Loki smirk.

'I may have appreciated your little speech, but if you think I'm just going to break down and reveal to you my weaknesses, you are mistaken.'

'I didn't think that. I thought you'd still keep up the tough guy act, especially despite what I said. Loki.' Tony suddenly says. 'Shut your eyes for a moment.'

'What?' Loki frowns.

'Have a little faith in me, ok? Remember, I'll only hurt you if you hurt me. And you haven't hurt me. So I'm not going to hurt you. Just shut your eyes. Trust me.' Loki eyes Tony cautiously and then rolls his eyes and then shuts them. Tony steps closer to the God and then puts his arms around the God's waist and hugs him. Loki's eyes snap open immediately. He looks down at Tony's head pressed against his shoulder. Sure, it's a nice feeling, having someone hold you . . .

'Are you done?' Loki snaps. Tony lifts his head and leans away, but he still has his arms around Loki's waist. 'I figured you needed a hug whether or not you wanted one.' Tony looks down and then back up and he grins, 'well if this isn't a kinky position, I don't know what is.' Loki pulls Tony's arms off him with a sound of disgust. And then he grins. 'That was hardly a kinky position. I know of many more.' Tony just raises an eyebrow and then his face sets into something serious. 'Seriously Loki, you can . . . talk to me about whatever. Just put the fact that I was on the opposing team when you tried to take over the world behind you. Oh and,' Tony leans in and whispers, 'if you need a hug, just do it. No need to ask. And I won't tell Steve or Pepper that you let me hug you. Wouldn't want the enemy knowing about your weakness now, would we?'

'What are you talking about, Stark?' Loki asks suspiciously, 'what weakness?' Another thing he's thinking is wanting Tony to stop being serious and to stop getting so personal. Because everything Tony has told him is true and Loki knows it. He's just too stubborn and hurt to accept it.

'Me, of course.' Tony grins smugly. 'Anyway, if you're hungry, just go up to the kitchen and Jarvis will tell you where stuff is and how to cook it and all that. But since I'm Jarvis's creator and a genius and all, he'll probably make things for you.'

'You think too highly of yourself sometimes.' Loki comments.

'Yeah, but it's all true.' Tony smiles at him.

'You are not my weakness, Tony. You are the captain's weakness.' Loki reminds him.

'Hmm, now I have two admirers.' Tony pretends to think about this.

'Two _more_ admirers to add to the list of who you will sleep with, you mean.' Loki rolls his eyes.

'Oh, so you want to sleep with me now? I said you could _hug_ me, but I guess your love for me escalated quickly.' Tony's smug grin is replaced with a sheepish smile when he looks past Loki and sees Pepper standing in the doorway. She's obviously listened to the last bit of their conversation, if the revolted look on her face is anything to go by. She shakes her head and goes, 'Tony, stop flirting. I wanted to let you know that Bruce is having trouble with your deteleportation device and he needs you over at the Avenger's tower.' Pepper eyes Loki. 'He has to stay here.'

'Don't worry Peps; I've had a heart-to-heart with Loki. He won't cause much mischief while I'm gone.' Tony grins at Loki.

'Well he better not, because Steve's coming around to babysit. He doesn't trust Loki.'

'_Babysit_?' Loki bursts out. Tony just laughs and pats Loki's shoulder. 'Don't worry, it'll be good for you and Steve to bond and trust each other a little more.'

'I feel for Steve.' Pepper mumbles. She turns and leaves the room and Tony turns to Loki. 'Try not to fight over me while I'm gone, ok?'

'I need not fight over you, Tony. If I'd wanted you, you'd already be mine.' Loki levels him with a stare that seems to reach into Tony's soul. Tony gulps.

'Wow, ok.' His shoulders suddenly slump. 'But I guess you don't want me then. Still, try not to fight with Steve over anything, ok?'

'Try not to provoke the Hulk while you're working, ok?' Loki mimics Tony's tone.

'Hey, that's the best part of my job!' Tony sulks. 'Well, one of the best parts. Have fun with Steve, but you know, not too much fun.' Tony winks at Loki and heads to the door. Loki suddenly calls after him, 'oh, don't worry. Steve and I will save all the fun for when you return to us.'


	9. Promise

**A/N Do you know who I'm insanely jealous of? Ryan Newman that's who! I know this is random but I ranted to my mum earlier and she's all, don't be silly; you're just as beautiful. Um, Ryan is the model here. She's also fourteen, but an actress, singer and model. And she's so horribly gorgeous! *Jealous* She played Cindy Collins in that oldish superhero movie Zoom with Tim Allen and Chevy Chase and she was in Hannah Montana and Zuke and Lether (whatever that is – I don't think I even spelt it right). But anyway. *Seeping with jealousy* I think I'm just jealous of all pretty, fourteen year old female actresses because they have a chance to meet Tom Hiddleston! No scratch that, I'm more jealous of every female actress over the age of eighteen because they have a chance to **_**date**_** Tom Hiddleston! **

**Quote: Stay calm and don't kill all the pretty actresses . . . uh, I mean, be nice to your kids. They choose your nursing home. **

**And don't kill Tom Hiddleston's love interests because he won't like you for that. But at least he'll know your name . . . hmmmm**

_**Chapter Nine – Promise**_

Steve is leaning against the kitchen counters in Tony's kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest and an untrusting look on his face. This look is directed at Loki, who is sitting at the breakfast bar across from Steve. He has a mischievous glint in his eyes – but then again doesn't he always? – And the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

Steve arrived ten minutes after Tony left for the Avengers tower, which was about twenty minutes ago, to keep an eye on Loki. But because Steve likes to annoy Loki, he keeps referring it as "babysitting".

'What are you thinking, mortal?' Loki asks. Steve wonders if the silence was getting to him. Steve on the other hand could glare at Loki all day.

'I'm wondering what plan you're scheming up inside that sack of cats of yours.' Steve replies coolly.

'Sack of cats?' Loki raises an eyebrow.

'Your mind. Which to me seems like a sack of cats.' Steve informs him.

'What are you saying, Steve?' The corners of Loki's mouth lift slowly into a smile.

'I think it's what I'm not saying.' Steve retorts.

'That's specific.' Loki points out and then pretends to think. 'Um, let's see what you _aren't_ saying. You aren't saying you love Tony and you view me as a huge threat – to Tony's health and to your relationship with him – and you aren't saying that you'd be ready at any time to kill me, but you are definitely thinking it.' After a moment of Steve watching Loki suspiciously, he goes, 'are you sure "mind reading" doesn't come under "mind control" on your list of magical powers?'

'So you _do_ love Tony.' Loki ignores the majority of what Steve just said.

'I didn't say that.'

'But it's about what you're not saying, isn't it?' Loki grins.

'It's none of your business, anyway.' Steve growls.

'So, would you say you just have a crush on Tony, or is it love?' Loki basically demands this information.

'Why do you care?' Steve wants to know.

'Because if you distract Tony from his job of keeping me all safe and hidden from the Chitauri, then I will be forced to remove that distraction.' Loki threatens, studying his nails innocently.

'So if the Chitauri do find you and come to Earth, you're going to blame it on me and kill me?'

'No, I suspect I'll be too busy with the Chitauri. I just don't want you distracting Tony. Stay out of his way.' Loki warns, his gaze suddenly focused on Steve and intense.

'Are you . . . you're telling _me_ to stay away from Tony? _You_ are telling _me_?' Steve repeats in surprise. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa. _You_ are the one who has to stay away from Tony. Don't mess with him which means don't play any of your little mind tricks on him.'

'I already got that speech from Pepper.' Loki interrupts.

'Good. So you know how I feel.' Steve concludes. Loki suddenly vanishes and then appears standing before Steve in the blink of an eye. Steve jumps from Loki's sudden appearance.

He goes to move or push Loki out of his personal space, but Loki just steps closer and narrows his eyes threateningly.

'No, no I _don't_ know how you feel. About Tony. Do you love him? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?' Loki hisses.

'Yes.' Steve replies in a heartbeat.

'And so the next question is, _will_ you spend the rest of your life with him? Will you tell him exactly how you feel, and then do something about it? Or pine away for him in secret like some lovesick schoolgirl, as I have been watching you do lately.'

'I don't have an answer for that.' Steve replies truthfully, getting tired of this whole thing and just wanting to go lie down.

Even after meeting Loki and Thor, two gods from Norse mythology, Steve has stayed loyal to Christianity. And in Steve's religion, it's agreed that a man and woman can marry and have children. Because two girls or two guys can be in love but not reproduce, it's deemed unnatural and it's not generally accepted. This is why Steve has conflicted feelings, because he's religious and yet he's in love with Tony. It's not just a crush. It's not even one of those man-crushes, or that Steve looks up to Tony. Steve loves Tony like Tony loves his work, his science . . . himself, basically. Steve can't live without Tony. But Steve also knows that he can't live with Tony, like move in with him and get married and all that. Because Tony doesn't feel the same way.

How is it that Steve can attract Agent Coulson – ok, that's more of a man-crush – and Tony's _father_ and not Tony? Well, probably because Tony is – generally – fully straight. And there's not much Steve can do about that . . .

Loki laughs.

'You are in luck, captain, because _I_ have the answer.' Loki pauses dramatically. 'You _can't_ live with Tony. You can't go out with him, you can't get married, and you can't even _kiss_ him. And saddest of all, you are not going to grow old with him. The Avengers will probably split up in twenty years or less, and with you all going your separate ways, you might not even be there when Tony _dies_.' Loki's voice grows cold and Steve doesn't like the harshness underlying his tone.

'That's right. Tony is going to die some day. And you might not get there in time. And how do I know Tony will die first? Because I will kill him. Actually, you will be present. I will kill him while I make you watch. I'll control your mind so all you can do is stand there mutely, unable to move or speak, watching me slowly and painfully kill Tony, and then you'll have to live with that until _you_ die. So if you were wise, you'd stay away from Tony now, so you won't have to go through all that pain later on. Do you understand?'

Steve just stares at Loki, seriously fazed by Loki's threats. But he won't allow Loki to know how he feels. Besides, Loki's only threatening Steve because Loki thinks that Steve is a threat to his survival. Or maybe Loki actually likes Tony and is jealous that Steve has a better chance with him. Who knows; like Steve said before, Loki's mind is a sack of cats.

'I understand that you are a manipulative jerk who has to threaten to get what he wants, and I also understand that in five minutes I will break your nose if you do not get out of my face.' Steve states calmly, staring into Loki's green eyes. They seem to flash dangerously, but Loki merely steps back and Steve finds he can breathe again.

'I know what I said disturbed you. Now every time you think about Tony, you'll have my threat – no, my promise – being dragged to the front of your mind.' Loki tilts his head slightly. 'Watch your back, mortal.'

**A/N No, don't worry. I'd never do that to Tom Hiddleston. That would be destroying his happiness and I could never do that. I could make him **_**happy**_**, but of course I'll never have a chance. Oh, no of course I do. It's like 0.01 in 7, 000, 000, 000. **

**Sigh . . . **


	10. Betrayal

**A/N Chapters, chapters, chapters! Get your Muffins chapters here! Wow, the third chapter I've written in one day! Just ignore the fact that it just shows my social life has been lacking this weekend. Hey, I **_**was**_** going to see my friend, but we didn't exactly plan it, and I **_**was**_** going to go to the movies with friends, but we didn't exactly plan it. I've had half a social life this weekend.**

**Quote: People who say anything's possible haven't tried closing a revolving door.**

_**Chapter Ten – Betrayal**_

After Loki made his "promise" in the kitchen a couple of hours earlier, Loki stalked out of the room and Steve kicked the counters in frustration. When Steve calmed down, he searched all over the house for Loki and found him curled up on a bed in one of the spare rooms. Steve knew he was awake, but since Loki didn't say anything, neither did Steve and he shut the door and left him in peace. Now Steve is flicking through the various channels on the TV in Tony's lounge room. He recently called the Avengers tower and Natasha picked up, telling him how Tony and Bruce had been down in the lab for hours. And then when she asked where he was, Steve had to lie and say he was just out and about. He could have said he was at Tony's house, because Pepper would have gone along with the lie of he was helping her with something if Natasha asked her, but it was easier to say where he wasn't. Now Steve's mobile rings. Tony himself bought Steve a phone and showed him how to use it. It's an iPhone 5, apparently one of the newest in the iPhone range. A picture of Tony appears on the screen. It's a picture Tony took himself, actually, and he's wearing black shades and he's smiling. Steve picks up his phone, slides the "slide to answer" thing and puts the phone to his ear.

'Hello?'

'Hey Steve, glad to hear Loki hasn't killed you yet. Wait, is that because you've killed Loki?' Tony jokes.

'No, we're actually avoiding each other right now. We had a little spat a while ago.'

'And yet I told Loki not to fight you over me.'

'How did you know we were discussing you?' Steve asks, smiling.

'Well, I figured Loki'd try to get to you using me so I told him not to fight over me. I also told him not to fight with you over anything, so if he has, he has to go to bed at seven. What is that, in like two hours? And make sure he eats all his dinner before he gets dessert.' Steve laughs at this and then it turns into a fake crying noise. 'Are you seriously going to be that long? I love your house and Jarvis and all . . . but I do not love Loki.'

'That'd boost his self esteem.' Tony remarks. 'I'll actually be back in an hour – think you can survive that long?'

'I'll try.'

'Good. Bruce reckons we'll have this device finished this week, but it's kinda just a prototype right now.'

'Tony, it's nice to know how your project is going, but please don't start getting into all the scientific stuff that nobody but you and Bruce can understand.' Steve basically pleads.

'Ok, fine. See you in an hour.'

'See ya, Tony.' Steve presses the red end button and Tony's picture disappears from the screen.

An hour later, Tony strolls into the house and spots Steve on the sofa, reading a book.

'Hey, Cap.'

'Hey, Tony.' Steve looks up from his book.

'What'cha reading?' Tony tosses his car keys onto the sofa.

'Norse mythology, actually.'

'One of my books? Wow, where did you find that?'

'I got Jarvis to locate it for me.' Steve smiles.

'So where's Loki? Still avoiding you?' Tony plops down onto the sofa next to his keys.

'Actually, we're still avoiding each other.'

'That's the opposite of what a babysitter does.' Tony grins.

'He's in his room.' Tony raises an eyebrow at this. 'Well, I think he's adopted one of your spare rooms as his for the time being.'

'Uh, Steve, when was the last time you saw him?' Tony frowns.

'Like, two hours ago?' Steve replies.

'How do you know he's still there?' Tony asks. 'Jarvis, is Loki still in the house?'

'Yes, sir, he is currently waking up. I suspect he has heard your arrival.'

'Thanks, Jarvis.' Tony glances at Steve. 'So tell me about your little "spat" this morning.' Steve sighs and closes the book and places it beside him.

'Loki was asking me . . . things and then I guess he finds me as a threat to "Operation Oddball" so he made a "promise" of what he'll do to me if I distract you from helping Loki.'

'What did he promise you?'

'That if I get involved with you now, Loki will kill you and make me watch later on.'

'I'll have a word with him about that. Hey, do you want me to pay you? Because I know Loki's a grown adult and all and you aren't _really_ babysitting him, but it seems way harder than babysitting a normal kid, so I can give you, like, a hundred bucks.'

'A hundred dollars?' Steve raises an eyebrow. 'For just lounging around in your house for a few hours?'

'Um, with Loki in the same house, yes.'

'It's ok, Tony. I don't want money.' Steve shakes his head. Tony leans forward and whispers, 'what do you want?' Steve just stares at Tony and then adverts his eyes and whispers, 'a kiss.'

'Sorry? I didn't hear you.' Tony says truthfully.

'I want to kiss . . . you.' Steve admits, willing his face not to blush. Tony leans back slowly and Steve regrets saying anything. He's confused though, when Tony gets up and sits next to Steve. Steve looks at him questioningly.

Loki hears Tony enter the house through the front door. Loki can hear him because he chose a room nearby the main rooms on the first floor. He realises he's actually fallen asleep. The sound of Tony's arrival has woken him up. He stretches and then gets up and walks across the carpet. He fell asleep still wearing his shoes. Loki opens the door and slips out without a sound. He walks down a short corridor and steps out into the "living room". He freezes when he sees Tony sitting right next to Steve on the sofa facing the front door. Without even noticing Loki, Tony cups Steve's face with both hands and says something to Steve. Loki glowers in their direction.

'A kiss? I can give you that, Steve.' Tony whispers, his hands cupping Steve's face, which grows warmer with every word. Steve has never been face to face with Tony like this. Not like this. Tony closes his big brown eyes and pushes his lips against Steve's. Steve's eyes instantly close as his heart thuds against his chest and he takes in the feel of Tony's warm, wet mouth. Tony tastes slightly of alcohol and sweat, but also of something sweet. Steve momentarily hopes his breath smells alright. Tony really caught him off his guard. And he keeps surprising him. Firstly with the actual kiss that Steve wasn't expecting, and secondly the fact that it isn't just a peck, it's a full on smooch. But Steve is hardly complaining. His hands go around Tony's waist as he pushes back, but then so does Tony, who moves himself so that he can push his knee between Steve's legs and slip his tongue into Steve's mouth. Tony moans happily and Steve can't help smiling, but he doesn't break the kiss.

It's like something has stung Loki through the heart. The sight of Tony kissing Steve just breaks something inside of Loki. This certainly wasn't what he was expecting. These two mortals have never been so unpredictable. And Tony kissed Steve first! Not the other way around. It amazes Loki. What amazes him more is that neither of them notice Loki standing a few metres behind Steve and that Tony is actually enjoying kissing Steve. Loki will see what he can do about that.

'Enough!' He yells, resisting the urge to throw green balls of magic at them both and incinerate them instantly. Steve and Tony pull apart and Steve's head whips around. They both stare at Loki, shocked and sheepish at being caught. Loki feels like yelling some more, but then he also feels like punching Steve. Loki acts on the latter feeling. He storms over to the sofa and goes to grab Steve by the shirt, but Tony grabs Loki's hand and sort of puts himself between them. To protect Steve. Loki snarls at Tony.

'Hey, leave it alone, Loki. What's it to you, anyway? Steve told me about how you threatened him earlier and –,'

'Oh, so it was a pity kiss?' Loki looks at Steve and tilts his head, 'I guess that's all you're going to get, really.'

'Hey!' Tony stands up, forcing Loki to take a step back. 'Steve isn't going to distract me from keeping you hidden from the Chitauri. Do you know what _is_ distracting me right now? You, playing up like this! Didn't I tell you to not cause trouble? And if that really is your issue, thinking Steve is going to distract me, then you shouldn't have a problem anymore because I've just explained he isn't but you are. And if that's not really the issue . . . then please enlighten us with the real problem you have with Steve.' Tony stares Loki down.

'This shouldn't be happening. This new relationship you and Steve have entered. Oh,' Loki cocks his head innocently, 'unless that was just a kiss, and you don't really have feelings for Steve? At least not the feelings he has about you.' Steve glares up at Loki. This kind of puts Tony on the spot. He's only going to end up upsetting one of them. And does he really have feelings for Steve? Tony finds that he is staring at Steve, so he looks back at Loki and goes, 'it was just a kiss, and that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for Steve.'

Both Steve and Loki are obviously confused. Eventually Steve stands up and says to Loki, 'look, how about you go back to your room and calm down and let Tony think, ok?'

'Isn't that just code for, leave the room so you and Tony can continue what you started before I interrupted? Because that was certainly becoming more than just a kiss.' Loki spits.

'Loki, you are going to go back to your room now, ok? And Steve is going to go back to the Avenger's tower too.' Tony tells both of them calmly. Both of them look like they object.

'I think it would be better if I stay here for a while, in case Loki tries to hurt you.' Steve suggests.

'I think that'd be a terrible idea, actually. Loki won't calm down if you're here.' A smug look flashes across Loki's face. Steve is the only one to notice.

'Fine, I'll leave. That'll make you happy, Loki, won't it? You'll have Tony all to yourself.' Steve gives Loki a look before pushing past both of them and slamming the front door shut behind him. Tony looks from the door to Loki and finds the God staring at him.

'And this is the part where you go back to your room to sulk.' Tony reminds him.

'I am a God, Tony, not a child. You can't send me to my room.'

'I can if this is my house and you are technically under my care.' Tony nods. Loki snorts and rolls his eyes. He then proves his point by sitting down on the sofa. He stares up at Tony, waiting.

'Fine, do what you want.' Tony quickly adds, 'I don't mean that literally.'

'Oh I know. Otherwise I would be straddling you on the floor right this very moment.' Loki talks slowly and cheekily. Tony frowns and goes, 'so you are jealous of Steve. All that and you threatening him earlier was all because you like me and you don't like the fact that I like Steve better than I'll ever like you. I'm right, aren't I? You are just in denial like you are with everything else.'

'I am _not_ in love with you like Rogers is –,' Loki starts to protest, but Tony leans down and rests his hands against the back of the sofa above Loki's shoulders. This shuts Loki up. Tony stares into Loki's green eyes with his own brown ones before saying, 'Loki, if you want me so badly you're prepared to kill Steve over it, you have to know a couple of things. First, accept the fact that there are people who love you and are possibly willing to forgive you for everything you've done. And don't push them away. Secondly, if you can't accept that, well, you won't ever fully receive my affection. Understand?' Tony speaks clearly and slowly. He's not threatening Loki; he's not flirting with him either. He's just letting Loki know his options. Loki turns his head away and says in a low voice, 'I understand.' Tony can't tell if Loki is willing to follow Tony's advice, or if he is against it. Loki's tone betrays nothing.


	11. Confrontations

**A/N Wow, I've read some amazing Avenger fanfictions and the awe effects are still lingering in my mind, so I kinda feel a little dazed and out of it. Or maybe that's just because I'm tired and it's Sunday and I have school tomorrow. *Walks into a wall***

**PS: I figured you guys have waited long enough for this chapter and I've decided to continue on with this just because I want this to be more FrostIron than Stony. If you want more Stony than FrostIron, please read my story "Stony All The Way". **

**Quote: Normal is just a setting on washing machines.**

_**Chapter Eleven – Confrontations **_

A strong hand clamps down onto Tony's shoulder, making him jump.

'I am sorry for scaring you, I simply came down here to see how you are.' Thor's voice booms from behind Tony. _Oh great. Thor is the LAST person I want to talk to right now, _Tony thinks glumly. Thor's oblivious, cheery attitude only makes Tony feel guilty about hiding his brother and not even telling him about it.

'That's fine. I'm just going over the deteleportation device.' Tony says dismissively.

'Ah yes. To keep my brother out.' Thor sits beside Tony and goes on to say, 'I will go to Asgard soon to warn my father of Loki's escape.'

'Escape?' Tony frowns, momentarily wondering why Thor thinks Loki escaped, when in actual fact Odin sent him here, basically handing him over to the Chitauri.

'Yes, why else would he be here? My father must have thought up a great punishment in deed, and my brother must have come here . . . I do not know why he doesn't hide in another realm.'

'Perhaps he came here looking for you to help him and then changed his mind and thought, what if you just take him back to Asgard?' Tony suggests, making sure he doesn't give away anything.

'Perhaps. Who knows what goes on in my brother's mind?' Thor shakes his head sadly. 'If Loki came to me for help, I would not simply take him straight to my father. I would . . . well, I do not like thinking about my little brother being punished or locked up but he must acknowledge the fact that his actions were wrong and unforgivable.'

'I think that even if he acknowledges that, he'll still continue to do things like what he did. He's seriously messed up. Paired with being magical and not even from this world, he can't exactly fix his problems by seeing a psychiatrist.' Tony states.

'I do not know what you mean when you speak of "psychiatrist",' Thor frowns, 'but I do agree that Loki has problems and instead of seeking help, he seeks revenge and fights and war.'

'You got that right.' Tony mumbles.

'This topic saddens me, but thankyou for listening.' Thor stands up.

'Yeah, nice talking with you.' Tony nods his head, wishing Thor would hurry up and leave before Tony let's something slip.

'Now I must go in search of the Captain. He promised to buy me Pop Tarts.' Thor grins and it's so childish and innocent that Tony wants to bring Thor to his mansion so he can see his little brother. Thor leaves and Tony sighs, turning back to the blueprints and prototype of the deteleportation device.

xxXXXxx

'We have word that Loki is no longer in Asgard,' The Jotun servant informs his king. This does not improve the King's mood.

'Then _where_ is he?' He growls.

'We are not sure. The Asgardian king sent Loki to another realm, it is believed so that we do not declare war on Asgard if we ask for Loki and Odin refuses. We have spies searching through the nine realms but we have yet to locate his exact whereabouts.'

'Have you tried tracing his magic?' The King asks, his patience wearing thin. The Jotun servant pauses.

'Yes, we picked up a very weak trace. Almost as if his magic is nearly depleted or he is trying to shield it.' An evil smile creeps across the King's face.

'What realm?'

'Midgard.'

xxXXXxx

Loki paces his room, his hands clenched behind his back, his face flustered.

'How _dare_ that mortal accuse me of . . . of _loving _him,' Loki mutters, 'I do want to kill that star spangled mortal but not over _Stark._' Really, he's just trying to show Tony that he is not _jealous_ of Steve Rogers –no doubt Tony has the whole place under constant surveillance now that the God of mischief is residing there. This theory is proved correct when Tony's voice sounds in the room.

'Talking to yourself? You know, people are going to think you're crazy.'

'Where are you right now, Stark?' Loki stops pacing.

'I'm in the Avenger's tower, used to be just mine, looking at my iPad watching you pace around the room. Try not to wear the carpet out.' Over in the Avenger's tower, Tony smirks, watching Loki on the screen. And then Loki vanishes along with Tony's smirk.

'Uh, Jarvis?' Tony starts but then he feels a hand on the nape of his neck. He turns his head and sees the God of mischief standing next to him, staring down at him with a mischievous smile.

'No need to panic, Stark. I am here simply to see how you are.' Loki does not remove his hand from the back of Tony's neck.

'Uh your brother was just in here asking the same thing.' Tony tries not to gulp.

'Was he now?' Loki says indifferently. 'And what else did you talk about?'

'Uh, well, he was wondering why you were here, where you are . . . um, now.' Loki gently squeezes Tony's neck, twinkling green eyes staring down into wide brown eyes.

'And he uh, wants you to sort out your problems instead . . . of seeking war and uh, stuff.' Tony stammers, as Loki sighs deeply, all the while massaging Tony's neck. Tony grabs Loki's arm and frowns and goes, 'what are you playing at, Loki?'

'Me?' Loki tilts his head. He takes Tony's hand off his arm with his other hand, and then moves around behind Tony and places his hands on his shoulders. He leans down and in Tony's ear whispers, 'What makes you think I'm up to something?'

'Because you are . . . um, close to me and you are acting . . . suspiciously.' Tony swears Loki just nipped his ear. And now he is fully aware of Loki's warm breath on his neck.

'You're not secretly a vampire, are you? Because you seem to be fascinated by my neck right now.' He says this as Loki drags a finger slowly down his neck and then traces his collarbone. Tony has abandoned his teleportation device and is now trying to get a grip on himself.

'Am I distracting you from your work?' Loki asks in a whisper. 'Tony.' Loki whispering his name sends tingles down his back.

'Wha . . . what?' Tony says.

'You smell good.' Loki then adds, 'Tony.' The genius finds himself closing his eyes as Loki lightly drags his fingers across Tony's shoulders and down his back.

Tony basically falls out of his chair when he feels Loki's tongue against his neck. He turns around, hips pressed against his desk as he holds up his hands and goes, 'whoa. Did you just _lick _me?' Loki grins, takes hold of the back of the wheelie chair Tony had been sitting in and pushes it across the room to his left. It bumps into a table but Tony is more aware of Loki looming over him.

Loki reaches out and grabs a fistful of Tony's shirt and pulls him closer. Their lips meet halfway and Loki holds Tony against him. At first Tony is surprised and then . . . and then he melts into the kiss, letting Loki push him onto the table, the God standing between his legs. Loki lets go of Tony's shirt and instead cups his face with both hands. A second later, the God pulls back and studies Tony's face. He takes in Tony's adorably confused expression, his big brown eyes, his slightly tussled dark hair. Tony opens his mouth and whispers, 'Loki.' The God only shakes his head before vanishing.

**Seems like people forget about reviewing by the time they finish each chapter, so here's a little reminder: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
